


Sleepy Mornings

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [20]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin wakes up andneedsit.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 47





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just a reminder that I joined tumblr! Come talk to me and ask me questions! maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com

Marvin woke with Whizzer pressed up against him from behind, snoring quietly in his ear. Marvin was exhausted, but his body was tingly and hot and wanting, so he pushed his ass back against Whizzer. Whizzer was hard, Marvin could feel, so he ground his hips lazily in slow circles, trying to create enough friction to wake him. 

It didn’t take long. Whizzer woke up gasping and Marvin pushed his ass back harder and wiggled around. Whizzer’s hand settled on Marvin’s hip and stilled him.

“If you want the party to be over before it’s even started, then by all means, continue what you were just doing.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Marvin said, voice thick and syrupy with exhaustion. They’d been up a little too late last night.

Whizzer’s arm curled around him and pulled him in a little closer. He rocked his hips slowly against Marvin’s ass, kissing the spot on the back of his neck that always made him melt. Whizzer wet a couple fingers and slipped them between Marvin’s cheeks and touched him. He was still relatively loose and open from last night, and Whizzer slid two fingers in easily. Marvin sighed heavily and pushed back on Whizzer’s fingers ever so slightly. Whizzer pumped in and out, relishing in the sounds Marvin started making—soft and sweet and gasping. Whizzer tucked his face over Marvin’s shoulder and kissed wetly behind his ear.

Marvin moaned quietly. He wasn’t one to make much noise, so Whizzer cherished any little sound he could get out of him. He was rocking back on Whizzer’s fingers insistently now, pressing against Whizzer’s cock, which was trapped between them. Whizzer let out broken moans whenever Marvin pushed back against him. He was loud enough for the both of them, Marvin had said once, so he moaned unabashedly, never once trying to muffle himself in the pillow or against Marvin’s skin.

He pulled his fingers out and scooted up to Marvin, plastering himself to his back. His pushed his cock between Marvin’s cheeks and rocked his hips and it slid deliciously between the swells of Marvin’s ass. 

“You’re going to put me to sleep, you’re taking so long,” Marvin mumbled into the pillow.

Whizzer laughed. “You’ve never been one to want to get it over with quickly.”

“I’m so tired and I just wanna feel good right now. Get _on_ with it already, dammit.”

Whizzer laughed and reached down and rubbed him with one hand. Marvin lifted his leg and held it up and out of the way just slightly. Whizzer moved down the bed a little, so he was better aligned with Marvin’s body. When he slipped in, it was slow and hot and Marvin started to say Whizzer’s name but instead trailed off in a breathy, quiet moan. 

Whizzer rolled his hips. The slide was slick and wet and he thrust lazily. He hugged Marvin closely to him, and, at Marvin’s prompting, changed up his pace. He wasn’t really pulling out anymore, just delivering small, quick thrusts— to Marvin’s prostate, it seemed, considering the noises he was making. Whizzer had never heard him be so vocal before and he loved it.

Whizzer reached over Marvin’s hips and took his cock in his hand. He just held it for a moment, letting his thrusts propel Marvin forward and through his fist, but he eventually started stroking him in time. Whizzer’s lips were on the back of Marvin’s neck again, kissing lightly, and Marvin was letting out a breathy, desperate _ah-ah-ah_ sound with every thrust. The sound was going straight to Whizzer’s head, intoxicating, overwhelming, and when Marvin pushed back on his cock one more time, he pushed Whizzer over the edge. 

Whizzer buried his face in Marvin’s shoulder, gasping and shuddering and crying out as he came. Marvin reached down to touch Whizzer’s hand, which had been pumping Marvin’s cock—now, it was just loosely holding it. Marvin curled his hand around Whizzer’s and guided him to start moving again. Whizzer was still in a blissful fog, his brain was sluggish and slow, and he was still inside Marvin, but he tightened his grip and pulled him off.

Marvin came quietly, as he always did, a small huff of breath, chewing on his lip, eyes closed, a pinch between his eyebrows, but Whizzer had learned over the years not to take his silence as a sign he hadn’t enjoyed himself. Whizzer pulled out and Marvin immediately rolled over and cuddled close to him. They were bathing in come and sweat and lube, and it was sticky and messy but neither cared. They needed to change the sheets anyway. Marvin kissed up Whizzer’s chest and neck.

“You always make me feel so good,” Marvin murmured against his skin. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Whizzer pulled Marvin even closer. This was how Whizzer could gauge how good it had been for Marvin—how ardently he professed his love for him afterwards. Marvin always said something sweet, but when it was especially good, he would lavish Whizzer with affection and praise. Marvin was murmuring a stream of loving words into Whizzer’s skin and trying to press closer to him, and Whizzer somehow managed to fit his arms around Marvin’s waist and wrap him in a tight hug. Marvin made a noise of contentment and pressed his face into Whizzer’s neck.

Whizzer kissed his forehead. 

“Mmm, I love you,” Marvin said, wrapping his arms around him.

Ten minutes later, they climbed out of bed and went to the shower. Whizzer washed Marvin gently. He’d never get tired of sweet, sleepy mornings. There was nothing better.


End file.
